The Little Kitsune Prince
by Shadow Dragon Demon
Summary: Though the InuYasha gang have shared many things, there's one thing Shippou forgot to mention: he's next in line to rule his grandfather's territory. Watch (or read) as he and Kirara learn about his past and try to figure out his future.
1. Candy Bars and a Neko Youkai

   Shadow: Ok, I know I still don't have The Gift finished, but I'd already written two chapters for this story, so I decided to go ahead and type them up.

   Shippou: But there's only one chapter!

   Shadow: It's all I could type up at school Shippou. Here, go have fun or something. tosses candy bar far, far away

   Shippou: CANDY!!! runs off after candy

   Shadow: shakes head Oh yeah, I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic except the neko youkai. She's my creation, so don't steal her without asking me first!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   "Kagome!" Shippou cried, jumping onto the girl's shoulders. "You're back! Did you bring any candy with you?"

   "Of course," Kagome told the young kitsune youkai. She had her yellow backpack stuffed with things from her time. She laid the backpack down.

   "Kagome-chan, you've returned," Sango said walking up to Kagome.

   "Yeah," she said, Shippou off her shoulders. He was now searching through the backpack. "Where are InuYasha and Miroku?"

   "Off chasing a demon that was bothering the village, Sango said sighing.

   "I guess you couldn't go because of your wounds, huh?" Kagome asked.

   "Yes. They told me to stay and wait for you," she said sadly. The youkai taijiya was injured badly in a fight with a bear youkai a few days before. "They have Kirara, though."

   "And I stayed with Sango so she wouldn't be lonely!" Shippou said, a candy bar in each hand and chocolate around his mouth. They all knew, though, that he stayed behind because he was scared. He jumped out of the backpack and back on Kagome's shoulders.

   "Let's go back to the village," Kagome said, picking up her pack. Shippou moved to the top of her head so she could wear it on her back.

   "Hopefully InuYasha, Miroku, and Kirara are back," Sango said.

   "Who cares? I have candy!" Shippou cried, his sugar rush about to begin.

   "Well come on then. Let's go!" Kagome yelled, caught up in the moment. She started to run to the village, Shippou trying to hang on, Sango right behind.

   After the left, a neko youkai stepped out from behind a tree. She looked to be in her mid-thirties human wise, though she had lived longer than most demons she knew. She was as tall as Kagome, and she was wearing a black kimono. She had gray eyes, black hair, white cat ears on top of her head (A/N – Duh!), and a white tail coming out of a hole in her kimono. "At last," she said quietly to the wind. "At last I have found you...Master Shippou."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   Shadow: I know. It's kind of short, but I didn't want to put too much in the first chapter.

   Kouga: Actually, the mutt couldn't think of enough to write about.

   Shadow: Hush up! And why did you call me a mutt? looks sad (

   Kouga: Because you are?

   Shadow: Oh yeah!

   Kouga: --;;

   Shadow: Review if you want, I don't care. Just remember, I may give you Pocky if you do.

   Shippou: appears out of nowhere Pocky? CANDY!!! chases Shadow

   Kouga: oo;;


	2. A confused Sango learns much

   Shadow: I think I like this fanfic better than my other one.

   InuYasha: Feh. You're only saying that because this one has Shippou as the star.

   Shadow: Yup yup! Shippou's so kawaii!

   Shippou: blushes

   InuYasha: Feh.

   Shadow: Hey, do you want me to put you on a leash, 'cause I will.

   InuYasha: I"m not scared of you!

   Shadow: Ok, that's it! You made me do this. turns around Kagome! InuYasha's being mean to me! turns to InuYasha and smiles

   InuYasha: Oh no. OO;;

   Kagome: appears InuYasha...SIT BOY!!

   InuYasha: falls flat on his face

   Kagome: Shadow-dono doesn't own anyone in her fanfics besides the Neko youkai, so please don't sue. She'll give you Pocky if you don't!

   Shadow: No...My pocky... (

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   When they got to the village, they saw that Miroku and Kirara were standing around, looking for something. Kirara was still in her battle mode. "Hey Miroku!" Kagome said, stopping near them.

   "Lady Kagome," Miroku said, looking at her. "There you are. InuYasha said your scent was strong, meaning you'd return."

   "Where _is_ InuYasha?" Sango asked, reaching them with Shippou behind her. He had fallen off Kagome and, thanks to his sugar high, had run off in a different direction. Sango had to go off and get him.

   "Still fighting the demon," Miroku said. "It seems that it has a jewel shard somewhere in it, because it keeps regenerating lost parts. That's why we need you Kagome."

   "I guess I am to still stay here," Sango asked.

   "I'm sorry Sango-chan, but we don't want your wounds opening up," Miroku said.

   "I know," Sango said sadly. "I'll watch your pack for you until you get back Kagome."

   "Thanks Sango," Kagome told her, feeling sorry for Sango. She took the pack off and dropped it by Sango. She and Miroku then hopped on Kirara and went off.

   "Don't look so sad Sango," Shippou told her, climbing on her shoulders. "I'm sure you'll fight a demon really soon."

   "Like right now!" a voice called out. Sango quickly turned around to see the neko youkai in the air, about to attack her. She easily jumped out of the way.

   "What do you want?!" Sango yelled angrily. Shippou was cowering behind her head.

   "I've been sent here to retrieve the little kitsune youkai hiding behind your head," the cat demon said, standing up. Hearing himself being mentioned, Shippou looked at her. His face suddenly lighted up, and he started to smile.

   "Why you..." Sango started, but Shippou stopped her.

   "Kari!" Shippou said with glee, jumping off Sango's shoulders and into the demon's arms.

   "Master Shippou!" Kari said, shocked. "You remember me?"

   "Of course I do," Shippou told her, looking up at her. "No one could forget your scent!"

   "Um, excuse me," Sango interrupted, "but what's going on?" She was a little confused. Ok...a lot confused. She pointed at Kari. "Who are you? How come Shippou knows you? And why did you call him Master Shippou?"

   "I'm sorry," the neko youkai said, bowing, Shippou climbing on her shoulders. "My name is Kari. I used to care of Master Shippou before his father was killed." She smirked. "And I call him Master Shippou because he is to become the next Lord of my land.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

   Shadow: So ends Chapter Two!

   Miroku: Why do you always end your chapters like this?

   Shadow: Because I can!

   Miroku: --;

   Shadow: Anyways, please review if you wish. Insult this work, praise it, whatever. Just don't be too harsh. Later!


	3. Kari tells a story over the fire

Shadow: Amazing, I know, but I **finally** have Chapter 3 up. Happy, Shippou?

Shippou: -munching on Pocky- Yeah!

Shadow: Sorry if it sucks. I wrote this in about 30 minute to an hour while bored on my computer. What I'm notsorry for is any character bashing I did. Not in a very good mood at the moment.

Inuyasha: Serves you right. You're not very nice to me.

Shadow: Because I don't like you. That's why.

Inuyasha: ;-; -goes off to sulk-

Shippou: Shadow doesn't own anybody but Kari. (Which you say like Kar-ree.) So don't sue. She just bought Chobits Vol. 1, and she has no money.

-------------------

Later that night, Inuyasha and Company were around the fireplace in Kaede's hut, along with Kari. Kaede had left to check up a sick child. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were on one side, while Shippou was sitting in Kari's lap on the other side. Kirara was curled up by Sango's side. "So explain again about Shippou," Kagome asked Kari. "He's really a Lord?"

Kari sighed. _Master Shippou has been keeping himself in the company of idiots_, she thought to herself before she spoke. "Yes. His grandfather is the current Lord of the Northern Lands, and Shippou is the only family he has left."

"Really?" Kagome asked. "How sad. What happened to cause that?"

"A nasty war," Kari said, patting Shippou head. She gazed off in the fire. "Shippou's grandfather is a fair and kind ruler to everyone under his rule. But a few years ago, one clan of demons decided they were tired of the current rule, and started to attack. They were the Thunder Demon clan."

"Thunder Demon clan? Why does that sound familiar?" Inuyasha pondered.

"Remember those two demons when we first met Shippou? They called themselves the Thunder Brothers," Kagome told him. "They must be from the clan."

Kari nodded. "You're correct. Hmm, perhaps you're not as dumb as I thought." That got Inuyasha laughing, which caused Kagome to yell "SIT BOY!" about 500 hundred times. Kari sighed again. "Lord Shippou, why do you tolerate these idiots?" she whispered to him.

He giggled. "They're really nice to me Kari, and besides, it's never boring."

Once everything settled down for the most part (Inuyasha was now in the corner sulking like a little girl.), Kari started talking again. "Like I said, the Thunder Demon clan started to attack. At first, we had them on the run. Compared to the number of loyal subjects, there was no way the Thunder Demons could win. Suddenly, however, fox demons were dying left and right from simple wounds. Turns out the Thunder Demons had developed a poison so toxic to fox demons, that just one drop could kill most of the strongest fighters." She looked at Shippou. "Including your mother."

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were stunned, but not as stunned as Shippou. "My mom?" Shippou asked, shocked. "She was a fighter?"

Kari smiled warmly. "Second best to your father. How do you think they met?" She looked back at the others. "Losing his mate, his love, Shippou's father couldn't take it. He went berserk and almost single-handedly defeated the Thunder Demon clan. Only three escape his fury."

"Hiten, Manten, and Soten!" Kagome blurted out.

"Correct. My master then took off with Shippou after them. Shippou was just a baby then, and I objected to his father taking him. He didn't listen to me, however, and it broke his father's, Shippou's grandfather's, heart. Since then, he's been growing worse. We don't believe he'll live much longer." She stared hard at Kagome. Shippou had told Kari that it was Kagome he was closest to, and knew if anybody was going to object to Shippou's going away, it would be her. "So you see, Shippou must return home and learn to become a ruler as great, or greater, than his grandfather."

Kagome grew nervous. She didn't want to let Shippou go, but she was afraid of what Kari might do if she didn't. "Is this what you want to do, Shippou? Go back home?"

Shippou jumped over to Kagome. "Don't be sad, Kagome, but I must. It's my duty."

Kagome hugged him. "Well, I guess I, or anybody, can change your mind," she said, tearing up. "I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too, Kagome," Shippou told her, near crying himself.

Sango looked at the little fox demon. "Take Kirara with you Shippou," she said. Hearing her name, Kirara woke up. She meowed happily, making it seemed like she liked the idea.

"Sango…" Shippou was shocked. "But won't you need her?"

Sango shook her head. "I'm basically healed, and if not, I'm sure Miroku here will protect me," she smirked, jabbing her elbow in his side.

"Ouch, Sango, I didn't do anything!" he said, an automatic response. He then turned towards Shippou. "Don't you worry about Sango, Shippou. I've got her back."

Kari smiled. "So it's settled then. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning. We can say proper farewells then." She stood up and started walking towards the door. "If anybody needs me, I'll going to be outside, asleep. I saw a nice looking tree, and it was just calling my name." She then walked out the door and started towards the tree.

"Hey! That's my tree!" Inuyasha yelled, taking off after her. "Come back here! You get cat smell on that tree and I'll…"

"Well, that's one thing I won't miss," Shippou sighed. "Inuyasha's childish side."

---------

Inuyasha and Kagome: Why did you makes us like that!

Shadow: Because I can. -sticks tounge out-

Miroku: I bearly have a part in this story! I feel so loved. -goes off to cry-

Sango: -frets- I don't know what to do!

Shippou: -still munching on Pocky- what's gotten into them, Kirara.

Kirara: Meow. (I have no idea.)

Shadow: Review, yell at me for being stupid, flame my stuff, whatever. Just do it! -gets fined for using Nike's motto-

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango: -points and laughs at Shadow- xD


	4. Remembrance of Things Past

Shadow: Why, could it be...? _**YES**_, it is! An new chapter for The Little Kitsune Prince:O

Shippou: -mumbles- About time.

Shadow: Hey! I've had a lot of stuff on my mind and to do. Plus, this is the first time I've had enough free time to write a new chapter.

Shippou: Whatever...

Shadow: Shall I delete the story, then? -smirk-

Shippou: Oo;; No! Don't! I'm happy:DDDD

Shadow: That's what I thought.

Shippou: Shadow doesn't own anything in this story but Kari. And maybe How my father looks and the name of my father, but that's a BIG maybe. -whispers- You can sue now though. She has $105.

Shadow: -hits Shippou over the head- Shut it!

Shippou: -

* * *

After saying their good-byes (which included Inuyasha hitting Shippou on the head, causing Kagome to say 'Sit!' a couple dozen times), Shippou, Kirara, and Kari left, headed towards the center of the Northern Lands where Shippou's grandfather ruled. Shippou rode on the back of a full-sized Kirara, while Kari ran beside them. Shippou asked Kari why she didn't ride on Kirara's back like he did, to which she said, "A cat riding on another cat's back? That's not acceptable. Besides, she's your slave, not mine." Kirara whacked her upside the head with her tail for saying that, and since then, there has been no talking while traveling.

It was night three of their journey, and they were making camp. Kari had just started a fire when Shippou jumped on her head. "Kari," he said, "I've always wondered. "How did you meet my father?"

Smiling, she picked him up off her head and put him down in front of her. "Lord Shippou, there is no time for stories at the moment. How about you and Kirara go gather some food?" Shippou nodded, and he and Kirara ran off. Kari sighed and went to gather more things to burn.

Later that night, Kari was stoking the fire with a stick. Shippou was asleep, with Kirara curled up around him, also asleep. Flicking her tail, she thought back to when she first met Shippou's father…

--------------------------------------------

"Come back here, you tasty little kitty cat!" yelled the bull demon. "I just want to play with you!"

Running away from the demon, she looked messed up. The cat demon's clothes had been ripped to pieces; there was barely anything covering her up. She had cuts and mud all over her, and her eyes were red from crying. She tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Too tired to get up, she just laid there, waiting for the bull to do whatever to her.

"I've got you now, kitty!" said the bull, drooling. "Time for some-" Suddenly, the bull screamed in pain. Kari rolled over and looked in time to see someone had cut the bull's leg off. Scared, the bull ran off.

Kari looked around her, afraid that she was next. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," said a voice from behind her. She turned around and just stared. Standing behind her was a fox demon. He looked about his late teens human-wise. His hair was orange, long and flowing. He had pointed human-like ears, and a big bushy tail. He was wearing clothes fit for a king, or at least a prince; snow white pants, a black shirt, and a black kimono. ((You know, the kind males wear.)) But all she could look at was his blue-green eyes.

Blinking, she remembered how she looked and blushed madly, trying to cover as much of herself up that she could. Laughing a little, he took off his kimono and handed it to her. "Here, wear this for now." Nodding, she took it and wrapped it around herself. "So tell me, what's your name?" he asked her.

"Ka-Kari," she said, her voice shaky. "M-my name i-is Kari."

"Nice to meet you Kari," he said. "I'm Makoto." He held out a hand. "Let me help you up." Kari just nodded and took his hand, letting him pull her up. "Why was that bull after you anyways?"

Voice not shaky anymore, she looked towards the ground. "He thought he could use me anyway he wanted to because I'm a…"

"A female?" asked Makoto.

Kari shook her head. "Well, not only that." She got real quiet. "I'm a half-demon."

Makoto looked at you. "You, a half-demon?"

Kari nodded. "My mother was a full-blooded cat demon, but she longed for this one human. So she disguised herself as a human, and soon she and the human were married. But while she was pregnant with me, he found out what my mother really was and chased her away. She died shortly after having me, heart-broken and alone." She shrugged and looked at him. "I've been fending for myself ever since."

Makoto placed a hand on her shoulder. "How about you come with me? I'm a prince. I'm sure I can find you a job within the palace, and you could live there, and I could talk to you everyday."

Kari cocked her head to the side, confused. "But why? Why would you want to talk to me, a half-demon?"

Makoto smiled. "Because you're my friend."

Kari stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds, then, smiling, gave Makoto a big hug. Not expecting it, Makoto fell backwards, Kari along with him. They looked at each other, then started laughing.

--------------------------------------------

Shippou yawned and opened his eyes. "Kari? Is something wrong?"

Kari jumped a little and looked at him. "No, Lord Shippou. Why do you ask?"

"You're blushing, but you're also crying," he told her.

She smiled. "Don't worry. Nothing is wrong. Go back to sleep. We still have a few more days to travel." Shippou nodded and closed his eyes. In a few minutes, he was back in dream land.

Kari touched her face. She _had_ been crying. She blinked away any tears that were forming and wiped away those that were falling down her face. She looked up to the sky, filled with stars. "Lord Makoto," she whispered, "thanks for giving this half-demon all she's got." She then curled up and closed her eyes, falling half-asleep. She had to be aware if anything came to attack them.

* * *

Shadow: Hope you like it. Yeah, I'm bad at describing clothes. I'm sorry. -emosob-

Shippou: So when's the next chapter coming?

Shadow: -shrugs- Next time I have free time, which won't be for a while. -anime style sweatdrop-

Shippou: -sulksulk-

Shadow: Leave a review please! I like reviews. :D


End file.
